Benutzer Diskussion:Jspoelstra
Hi, Die Vault freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:LanceVanceDance. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- LanceVanceDance (Diskussion) 20:08, 25. Feb. 2011 Re: Pictures I try this in English, I hope you will understand me. (; I translate the articles from English to German, the original Vault is awesome and the articles are great. As you can see, the German version is much smaller and we try to create as many pages as possible. I can't take good pictures, because I play on the Xbox, so I take the pictures from the original Vault. Thank you for those good quality pics. I hope it's okay to take them. If not, i can take them myself, but the quality would suck. I just try to craete a good encyclopedia which people can use to discover the Fallout-Universe. Oh, and your German is quite good for a person that doesn't speak German as the first language. ;D Felix. 20:14, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Thank you, and greetings from Germany. :D Felix. 20:21, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hello Jspoelstra, initially first welcome to the german wiki by me and a great praise for your help with us. I have created on the page that you create with the extras, a redirect to the page Extra that already exists, the reason is that we create the pages in the singular and without the article here, except one item is in a proper name, such as at "The Tops" Casino, what actually is wrong with us. I hope you enjoy your stay here, feel free to do anything here and if you have questions about anything here, just ask someone then. Kind regards --Alessio79 (Diskussion) 08:08, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Many nouns including proper nouns are often written together, some are also exceptions, in this case, it is written without spaces, so the German spelling and their rules are extremely complicated lol, but let it be told thee, also English or your language are both quite difficult, even if it does not like to come over here so. --Alessio79 (Diskussion) 08:59, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) About the perk template, yes looks a bit strange, we changed very much there, i think because the template based on the template and the games param has to be changed, we can display both, the links on the top of the infobox as well as the header in the box for the games. --Alessio79 (Diskussion) 09:50, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Hi Jspoelstra, the changes on the template looks really good, such errors appears to be the little things, that we wouldn't imagine, 'cause of the lack of experience for templates especially for wiki related software or maybe extensions like this? Anyway, i was able to got some experience with wiki related things on mediawiki.org and hope to can learn much more, thank you. :) I think that i've to share my thoughts about the fixes with Gunny too. --Alessio79 (Diskussion) 06:50, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bureaucracy Good evenig Jspoelstra, because of your huge experience in administration and your overall good work here, i have appointed you here as administrator. If you think you need additional admins, maybe gunny or others, feel free to let it happen, so we have some boost to advance the German project. Well then have still fun here with us. Kind regards :) --Alessio79 (Diskussion) 17:31, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bureaucratship :Geez, if I had a wishlist going, there'd be two ticks already.. first the new Portal page with its hot preview, that could been published soon and now Jspoelstra? Fallout Wiki's lucky week. Jspoelstra, since we first interacted in 2014, I have enjoyed witnessing your mature into a seasoned and trusted administrator, me known as a decent user and an distinguished editor and with your knowledge of policy and general demeanor and all of them, have you leave kick-ass impression in our minds. I've always known, that you be very level-headed, quite knowledgeable, trustworthy, and more than helpful. A well-suited candidate who, I'm sure, will make an excellent 'crat and with calm temperament, quite suitable for this role. Good luck on bureaucratship. I'm happy to support you, keep up your good work. :) Kind regards Alessio79 (Diskussion) 21:18, 19. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Re: Schneller Stoffwechsel Hi Jspoelstra, wir sollten eine weitere Seite dafür erstellen und einen Hinweis auf der Seite Schneller Stoffwechsel erstellen. Vielleicht mit dem Präfix (Merkmal) hinten dran? Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 16:31, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Oh and if my german is to hard to understand for you, here in english; I think we've to create an additional article with a prefix like (trait, means Merkmal in german), plus a link on both side to the other article. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 16:39, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : Hello again, you that's the best way to deal with articles, that contains the same name. :) Alessio79 (Diskussion) 16:41, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : Oh and here's a little teaching material: yours: Veruntschuldige meine schlechte Deutsch should read: Veruntschuldige = Entschuldige, meine = mein, schlechte = schlechtes - but your german is very good, keep it up. :) Alessio79 (Diskussion) 16:46, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Eine kleine Anerkennung :Moin Jspoelstra, für deine emsige Mitarbeit hier im dt. Fallout Wiki gebührt dir ein weiteres Geschenk, es ist zwar nur digital, aber ich hoffe du hast etwas Freude daran. ;) Re: Present and stuff Hello again J, nah i want to keep the method here, having articles for each creature, yeah i like your solution, but i think each one of the fallout universe has earned its own article. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 20:11, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) : Exactly like this way you mentioned at my talk page yes. I think the way, that we've overview articles for all, that's appear multiple in the fallout series. Indeed, its a harsh matter, but on the other hand, we got additionally more articles, i mean TONS of articles *he he* and keep the best, clearest source for fallout fans and games. :) Alessio79 (Diskussion) 20:25, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re: Title Icons Hi Jspoelstra, i haven't noticed it yet, but saw it now, we've some technical issues, i asked Gunny at the engl. falloutwiki for help and hope he can us help, clearing our global java script here, as you may noticed, i wrote him some days ago and appointed here as admin too. I have undid the changes for the main page fix but the search bar icon didn't work anymore correctly, another bug is that the navbars didn't collapse no longer, i'm not sure what the heck'S going on here and hope to blast off all of this damn bugs lol. Anyway, as positive point, i have the main page look changed, by replacing the old box for the fb-plugin and wants the social icons too, you see its a whole work here to do, but the german equivalent of the fallout wiki is lacking a clear structured team of admins, that's able to keep the technical things here clean. The icons should show for now, hope to find solutions for the other bugs. Kind regards, Alessio79 (Diskussion) 16:57, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re: Moving pages Hi Jspoelstra, sorry for the mistake, the problem for my view on this is, that i don't like those pseudo pages, cuz they ruined the stats about real articles, that contains a wiki. Anyway, i'll place a link on my userpage on what pages this one points and see what i can do, maybe it exists a bot script that we can run here, to let this thing rename the link on all relevant pages. Otherwise i have the next days some work to do, renaming the link on all pages manually. Cheers and have a nice evening. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 20:32, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) aka Sandro :) I've started working on the new template. My German probably isn't good enough to preperly translate the tooltips that are defined at the very top of the template. Could you take a shot at translating them properly and checking the rest. Not sure if Magazin is correct translation for a weapon magazine. If everything looks good, I'll copy/paste for the additional ammo types. The Gunny ' 17:40, 27. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hi, ich habe gesehen, dass du viele meiner Beiträge geändert hast und die passende Infobox, die ich nur in den Kategorien zugefügt habe richtig hinzugefügt hast. Um dir entsprechend die arbeit zu ersparen wollte ich dich fragen, wie man diese Box "Infobox benötigt" hinzufügt, da ich da bisher nichts zu gefunden habe. Liebe Grüße Sanyadriel Sanyadriel (Diskussion) 22:44, 27. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Re: Mouse Hi J, i would love to keep or change the cursor (mouse) at the wiki, if you don't want it anyway, you can get rid off it, by apply ur own user.css, for example (Benutzer:Jspoelstra/Wikia.css - but i can't telling you, what code is needed, to do it like the standard mouse, maybe ask gunny or check for a snippet at dev-wiki of wikia. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 18:35, 20. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hilfe-Seite (help article) HI! I'll try it in English. The page Fallout Wiki:Grundsätze und Richtlinien is really interesting, particulary all the red links....:-). But seriously, it woudn't be SO bad if there was a little more content. What is the reason it is not? You may answer on my discussion page, please. --VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 06:59, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) PS: If there is no one to fill them with german content, it would already be helpful to generate them and at least link them to the corresponding english pages. Just a suggestion to save searching time for interested users. See you. --VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 07:06, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) General editing Yes and my abilities in english aren't better, though with lack in fluent speaking as well as writing, i have learned since the last months some more stuff. Indeed, the language can be tricky, but better one more than just only me as crat who can promote new administrative member. What pages with redlink belongs, let's do it in this way, hoping the pages getting attention. I wanna re-create as mentioned, the main page in the past, we could use some helpful stuff, that pointed the page viewer to wanted or this pages, that needs clean up or overall editing. Additionally, there are some existing templates, for preloading infoboxes with preloaded content, for any kind of ingame stuff, maybe its a good idea, to find a solution, to let new and existing users make use of them. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 23:14, 19. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Deine Bearbeitung "Begleiter" Hi Jspoel, ich habe mich gerade gefragt, was du im Begleiter-Artikel eigentlich gerade genau gemacht hast. Offenbar hast du Kategorien entfernt - aber bei meiner jüngsten Bearbeitung habe ich solche Einträge überhaupt nicht gesehen! Ich verstehe das nicht, und wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mir das (morgen) kurz erklärst. Goede Nacht, --VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 22:22, 27. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Cats for mentioned things My opinion about this is, that we should use the last one of them. Kind regards, Alessio79 (Diskussion) 00:42, 5. Mai 2015 (UTC) Bilder löschen Hello again, einige Fragen zum Bilder-Löschen: #Woher weißt du, welche Bilder gelöscht werden sollten? Kann ICH das auch irgendwo sehen? #Wieso sind das so viele Bilder? Und kann ich als Ottonormaluser auch irgendwo sehen, wieviele Bilder es gibt? #Warum sind manche Links der Bilder beim Lösch-Eintrag in "Letzte Änderungen" ROT, viele andere aber nicht? Diese Bilder existieren offenbar noch, aber hast du sie nicht gerade gelöscht?! Bedankt! --VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 17:20, 10. Mai 2015 (UTC) Achievement badges Good morning J, good work you've made here in the last 2 or more hours, like a bot lol. Yeah i can do that, which badges are you mean? The ones of nukapedia? Alessio79 (Diskussion) 23:30, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Sure, i have already created a category for the badges (in german, the right term could be "Abzeichen") so we have Wiki-Errungenschaft-Abzeichen ‎as category. What is your opinion, those dash' between the words better or not? If you think its not, just change it. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 23:40, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) Re:Holdout weapons / Improved holdout weapons Hallo! Ich bin mir selbst nicht ganz sicher, aber ich würde sagen, es wäre am besten, man schreibt die Kategorien so, als schreibt man einen Satz. Bei diesem Beispiel wäre es dann folgendermaßen; Holdout weapon *Kategorie:Versteckte Waffen (hier der Plural ''Waffen, weil man eben jene Waffe in die gesamte Kategorie listen möchte) (ich hoffe du verstehst, was ich dir vermitteln will ;) ) Improved holdout weapon *Kategorie:Verbesserte versteckte Waffen (hier "Verbesserte" weil es die gängigste Übersetzung ist, hier ist das Verb versteckte im Plusquamperfekt (Er versteckte seine Waffe) drin). Alessio79 (Diskussion) 22:23, 15. Mai 2015 (UTC) :In der Tat, allerdings sollten wir darauf achten, das nach dem Akronym in der Bezeichnung der Kategorie, also dem jeweiligen Akronym, der Satzbau weiterhin gilt. For example: Fallout 3 Verbesserte versteckte Waffe instead of Fallout 3 verbesserte versteckte Waffe or Fallout: New Vegas Improved holdout weapons (Fallout: New Vegas Verbesserte versteckte Waffen) instead of Fallout: New Vegas verbesserte versteckte Waffen oder würdest du aus orthographischer Sicht sagen, das es falsch wäre? Eventuell könnte man ja noch weitere Meinung dazu einholen. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 22:36, 15. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::I know how you look at it, my opinion about other reader and editor from the wiki's, that they can't imagine its the right view, but maybe i've a to pig-headed view lol. I like the idea of me even more, 'cause proper noun reads in categories, except after Fallout x/y and so on, for germans like me better. But if you want to wait, i can research about this issue and we can take an final choice later. Your choice m8. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 22:55, 15. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::Alright and take more often a snatch of sleep and keep good work at your pleasure. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 23:11, 15. Mai 2015 (UTC) Verschieben OHNE Weiterleitung Hallo, Wikiman. Auf ein Neues: Wie verschiebe ich eine Seite, '''OHNE eine Weiterleitung anzulegen? Bis jetzt verschiebe ich und setze dann auf die überflüssig gewordene Seite einen Löschantrag. Das ist nervig umständlich. See you, --VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 07:15, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) in einem anderen Leben Ciao, alter Holländer, ich wollte mich bei dir verabschieden, du bist ein korrekter, hilfsbereiter Typ. Danke für alles. Falls du die Rechte dazu hast: bitte lösch mein Benutzerkonto mit sofortiger Wirkung. Thank you.--VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 20:09, 27. Mai 2015 (UTC) Re: Cave fungus Hi J, the correct spelling is "Höhlenpilz", abbreviated from Cave = "Höhle" and Fungus = "Pilz". Even I have for ya the existing article linked above. As you may got notice, a suspicion steals over me, that she anticipate unexisting personal avowal, what you think should I apologize, i mean like the way she argue, it corresponds to her view, but she imply still to me. KR Alessio79 (Diskussion) 13:58, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Yeah you can split the articles with its prefix and link it. And what to her regards, i can try it but thinkt that it now doesn't matter. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 14:46, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) german translations Hi, if you want to have the german translations of items and so on it would be great to get me a list with this items, at the best with the ids if this would be possible. I would do a session and collect all the german translations for you. Of course only if you need it and do not make too much trouble for you. best Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 16:30, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Currently I'm creating some articles for Lonsome Road. But without so much time I would like to have for... I think on weekend I will find a little bit time to start translating some of the red links. Best Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 18:10, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Re: Riesiges Neus! Wow danke das du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast, wir sollten das hier im Wiki veröffentlichen und auch auf Facebook, um eine Breite Masse daran teilhaben zu lassen! Nebenbei bemerkt, hast du schon unser neues noch unveröffentlichtes Portal für die Hauptseite gesehen? Die Slider-Galerie zeigt leider die Bilder nicht komplett an, das von Old World Blues & Honest Hearts wird falsch angezeigt, kann man das irgendwie gerade rücken? Ich versuche übrigens zudem noch die Bilder zu den Add-On-Seiten zu gestalten, also die wie bei Old World Blues & Honest Hearts, um die aktuellsten Inhalte zu präsentieren. Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 19:12, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Slider bug Yeah i noticed it, after linking the images in this gallery. We could use it without the links, like how i managed to deal with the problem. I dunno think wikia can fix this bug fast, but they needs to take a look on this bug and should be informed. By the way, if you want to use the self made pictures made by me, have you my permission for using all of them, including our fancy portals logos, indeed the black circle haven't the best quality and if you can clean up them grafically, you have the permit todo it too. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 20:45, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Problem mit Vorlage für Munitionsvergleiche Hallo J, wie dir sicherlich nicht entgangen sein durfte, habe ich vor ein paar Tagen die Vorlage bei uns eingeführt, sie sollte im Artikel für die Energiezelle zum Einsatz kommen und auch für spätere Artikel. Leider funktioniert sie nicht, sie wurde schon vor längerer Zeit scheinbar von Hoschie importiert und eingepflegt sowie übersetzt, allerdings funktioniert sie nicht wie erwartet. Was fällt dir dazu ein, hast du mehr Erfahrung mit solcher Art von Vorlagen, an sich basiert der Code teils aus Variablen mit Abfragen, allerdings sind meine Kenntnisse bescheiden. Ich würde gerne mal deine Meinung dazu wissen und was wir da evtl. machen könnten. Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 21:33, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Vraag :) Anleitung Hoe doe je! Vertel het me, alsjeblieft : U kopieert de tekst van het artikel uit Fallout 3: Prima Official Game Guide? Bij voorbaat dank, Судья пустоши (Diskussion) 23:27, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hello! I'm sorry, my Dutch language is worse than English language. :( I asked can I insert in the article the text from Fallout 3: Prima Official Game Guide? As here :) Судья пустоши (Diskussion) 00:10, 25. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Thank you! ) Судья пустоши (Diskussion) 00:11, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Vandale? Look, please. Судья пустоши (Diskussion) 00:39, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Please? Talk for me, how to remove the template "Pitt" above article. I do not know. Судья пустоши (Diskussion) 01:01, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC) : Here above the image icon Pitt. thumb|leftIt was left by mistake when creating an article. Thanks! Судья пустоши (Diskussion) 22:10, 2. Nov. 2015 (UTC) "let s wait another week, maybe it's just called a minigun" - Until then, we erase all that badly written! :) You know very well Russian language? Sometimes I want to ask You for advice. But I can on English... :) Судья пустоши (Diskussion) 21:45, 2. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Talk Helo! I message you in Fallout Nukapedia, but you not answer. You do n`t talk for me? (( Судья пустоши (Diskussion) 22:34, 7. Dez. 2015 (UTC) If you need : Checklist of all translate of the checklist : *Weapons *Cartridges *Armor *Food, drink, medicines, poisons *Different items *The keys *"Books" *Perks *NPC and animals Судья пустоши (Diskussion) 23:37, 8. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Fallout 4 Infoboxes Hello Jspoelstra, the Infoboxes for objects etc. have to be adapted to Fallout 4. I would do it myself, but I am not familiar with complex codes. Greetings, LivingDeadGirl89 (Diskussion) 23:18, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) interwiki Hi Jspoelstra, just one question: I often insert the comment just right before those links at the end of an article. Does it make sense? Should it be avoided? See You Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 23:38, 2. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hallo J Happy SysAdmin Day and thank you for your hard work last year - Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 01:55, 29. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Diskussionen für das deutsche Fallout-Wiki und die deutschen App-Nutzer Hallo Jspoelstra, ich hatte vor einem Monat schon auf Alessio79s Seite gepostet, aber bisher keine Rückmeldung bekommen. Um sicherzugehen, dass die Nachricht nicht übersehen wurde, melde ich mich nun also bei dir. Kurz zusammengefasst: Nachdem die Fallout-App auch bei deutschen Nutzern sehr beliebt ist und das englische Wiki so großen Erfolg mit Diskussionen hatte, würden wir sie gerne auch hier aktivieren. Am Wiki selbst ändert sich dadurch nichts, wie du ja sicher weißt, es gibt nur eine zusätzliche Plattform, and der sich Nutzer beteiligen können (und wo Admins und Moderatoren besonders willkommen sind, obwohl dazu natürlich keiner gezwungen ist). Sofern es nicht doch Bedenken oder Fragen hierzu gibt, würde ich Diskussionen nächste Woche einschalten und auch veranlassen, dass es in der App hinzugefügt wird. Beste Grüße! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 00:12, 16. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Re: Discussions moderators :That's a great idea. I know there are quite a few German speakers among the Fallout Discussions users. I have now turned on Discussions for the wiki, since we can't add it to the app before it is enabled on desktop. Any of the admins are welcome to set up categories, customize the guidelines, etc. (Some tips on that here). :It may take another two to three weeks until Discussions actually appears in the app, and before then, there shouldn't be much moderation necessary. It'd be great if a few of the desktop users could start some conversations though, to break the ice, and leave a welcome for new app users. That can help make newcomers understand that there is a whole community of editors behind the app content. If there are no(t enough) moderation candidates by the app update, Discussions in the app might also bring in new people, some of which might make a good moderator in time. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 00:07, 18. Mär. 2017 (UTC) RE: Discussions Hello J, I have seen that Mira Laime had a dialogue with the bureaucrats. Of course, I am willing to help. What can I do? I am online at least once a day. --Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 18:05, 20. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Your (bot)-account? Hello J, Do you know Plover-bot? (Added the pt-br interwiki links on many pages in several wikias though they doesn't work) Donnerkiesel (Diskussion) 16:45, 20. Apr. 2017 (UTC) /EDIT: Are there any fallout-wikias, where you aren't a bureaucrat? /EDIT2: I've made a request to link the two wikis. /EDIT3: got it. noticed the request was wrong, sorry /EDIT4 (and last): Thank you for cleaning up.